Forever, and Ever Will I Love My Wolf
by purses-and-tennis-raquets
Summary: We all know what happened in Stephenie's version, right? The new girl meets vampire, she falls in love with vampire,she marries vampire, and so on. Well this in my version.  The begening is poorly written, but it gets better, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A New Life**

I drove the pickup truck that my dad, Charlie, so gracefully bestowed upon me to my new school. Like it couldn't be loud enough. Why did he think that giving me an old, rusty truck in a world that demands new, shiny Cadillac's make me new friends? So anyway I moved from Arizona to a little Indian Reserve called La Push. Why he lives in an Indian reserve I don't know. He's crazy is my guess. But he says that it is because his best friend, Billy Black, needs his help. It's because he is in a wheelchair. Charlie says that Billy has a son called Jacob. Why can't he help his father? Is he to lazy? Apparently he's he's fifteen. That is the natural age when people start messing with drugs and other stuff like that. Well I'm a nice person so I guess that I'll help him through this hard adolesant age.

_Tiny place._ I thought to myself as I pulled up to the small, one story, aged brick building that is supposedly a high school. I parked in the last available parking space.

"Gee, I sure owe Charlie an apology." I said to myself. All of the cars here are from the Stone Age. All rusty, brown, and outdated. I got out of my truck, and began to lug my heavy backpack towards the tiny school.

As I was walking by all of the other students, I felt like the middle of an Oreo Cookie. I'm not racist or anything, but all of the kids here were so dark skinned. Not dark enough to be black, but with my albino skin, everyone looked dark compared to me.

I noticed, as I walked by, that there was a bike rack near the front door. There were two mountain bikes, and one motorcycle.

"Oh so there's a rebel here." I said to myself. Then I heard roar, an ear shattering roar, and another motorcycle appeared and parked in the next available bike space. On it was a lanky boy with a light blue button up shirt, with dark boot-cut jeans and large work boots. His head was covered with a huge black shiny helmet. He took it off and a blanket of shiny long black hair flowed down to the boys shoulders. He had big brown eyes and a soft expression to his face.

"That's Jacob Black." A girl whispered into my ear.

"Huh?" I asked startled by the girl's sudden appearance out of nowhere.

"That's Jacob Black. Billy Black's son."

"Billy Black's son?" I couldn't believe it. The son of my father's best friend is this hot?

"I'm Leah Clearwater." She said. "Your Isabella Swan right?"

" I like to be called Bella."

"Oh, well Bella, I can see that you like him, so I'll take the pleasure in introducing you." then she started walking towards him. I could tell we were going to be great friends. If I stop myself from killing her that is.

He was just getting off his bike when Leah got to him. She gave him a hug then started talking. I couldn't hear them over all of the voices buzzing around me. I thought I would have a heart attack when she pointed to me and he looked in my direction.

He started walking to me, and I was just paralyzed. He was the most gorgeous boy I've ever seen.

"Hi Bella." He said.

"Urrrrrrrrggggggggggllle."

"You remember me?"

"Urrrrrrrgggggggllllllle."

"Um, are you ok?"

Instead of making a fool out of myself I just nodded. Leah snickered behind his back.

**Ok, so this is my new story, I hope you like it, so please read and review. **

**-Gothvamp132**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2: Meeting Rowdy**

**Ok, I just want to say that my version of Leah has always been like a Sarah Silverman type of girl. If you are upset that I made her like that then I'm sorry, that's just how my mind works. And if you don't know who Sarah Silverman is then Google it, cause I just don't have the time to explain it.**

I was walking next to Jacob while I was on my way to my first class. I tried to make conversation, but when I tried to talk to him, all that came out of my mouth was,

"." I know that probably doesn't sound really attractive, but you should of seen the way he was looking at me. He kept peeking at me from the side, with his eyebrows lifted, and, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh. Well nether less, he ended up saving the day when he asked me what my first class was.

"Umm, well, it's, you see, umm." I stammered as I fiddled around with unfolding my schedule. Why did I have to be so clumsy?

Suddenly, Leah grabbed it right out of my hands and looked at it for a brief second.

"It's English." She said, and handed it back to me without a trace of clumsiness.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"No problem." She whispered back.

"So Jake," she began to say, "Bella probably doesn't know her way around here. Maybe you should give her a tour of the reserve after school."

"Hey, that's a good idea. What do you say Bella?" then he turned to face me, and stared at me with those big brown eyes.

"Um, sure, y-ya, I would love to." I said as I looked to the ground embarrassed. I could already feel my face burning up.

"Gee, Bella!" Leah said. "You look just like a tomato!" then she stuck her head underneath mine to examine it.

I pushed her away, and she got into a fit of laughter.

"Hey, look! It's Seth!" Leah said once she was done laughing. Then she waved over a boy almost identical to her.

"Hey Seth, what's up?" Jacob asked then they did this complicated handshake slash fist bump thing.

"Nothing much how's my little sis doing?" he asked, messing up Leah's hair.

"Hey!" she complained. "It took me forever to get my hair like this. And you're only older by one minute."

"Ah yes." Seth said. "Those sixty seconds of my life when I was an only child. Oh boy those were the days." Leah punched him in the arm, and both of them began to laugh really loudly. You could totally tell they were twins, if not by the way they look, then by the way they act.

"Shut up you guys, here comes Rowdy." Then they all suddenly became dead silent, and all of the buzzing that seemed to turn into background music stopped. Then, a middle aged man with dark tinted skin, squinty brown eyes, and a horrible excuse for a goatee walked through the parking lot, and into the middle of the silent crowd. He walked up to me.

"So you're the Swan girl eh?" he asked, squinting down at me.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Well I'm Ron Rowdy. Principle Rowdy to you."

_Gee, what a jerk._ I thought to myself. And he continued.

"I maintain this school, and the students that are in it." As he said this, he glared at the crowd of silent high schoolers.

"Now you look like a smart girl Isabella. If I were you I wouldn't hang around delinquents like these." he looked at Jacob, and the twins. Then Leah piped up.

"Um, sir? I think that _Bella_ should be able to decide who she hangs out with." Rowdy's face turned a violent shade of red.

"Another pipe put of you Clearwater, and you'll find yourself in three months detention!"

"Aw, come on Ron." Leah said as she leaned on Seth's shoulder. "Don't you think you've tortured the detention staff enough for the past three years?"

"She's got a point you know." Seth said.

"Kids these days." He grumbled. "I don't want to see any shenanigans from any of you, you hear?" he said as he started for the doors to the school.

"And that means you to Swan." And he pointed to me before he walked inside.

It was silent for about two minutes, while everyone stared at me, as if they just realized I was here. I could tell my face was beet red again. Then Leah said,

"Well I think you'll find it's just dandy here Bella." and everyone started to laugh, and continued with their conversations.

**How'd ya like it? Huh? What's that? You think it's wonderful?! Well I wouldn't say it's **_**wonderful**_**, but if you insist. So anyway, I need help bringing the rest of the wolf pack in, so if you have any ideas then please HELP ME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! I CHANGED MY NAME TO ANIME-VAMPIRELUVER. DON'T ASK Y! I JUST LUV ANIME AND VAMPIRES! SRY THAT I'M USING ALL CAPS AND EXPLANATION POINTS! I JUST WANT TO GET MY POINT ACROSS!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-LUV ANIME-VAMPIRELUVER**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter three: Anchovies, Yuck!**

**I own nothing! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

I was walking through the hallway of my new school with my newly found (and rather loud) friends. We were walking to lunch when we bumped into some more of Jacob's friends.

"Yo, Quill, Embry! Over here!" Seth yelled, waving the two boys over. One was slender, and almost as tall as Jacob. He had long, shoulder length hair that was as blacks a Jacobs. The shorter boy was more blurry. He had a nicely developed chest, and you could tell he walked proudly knowing it. His hair was shorter than the taller boy's hair, and almost in a buzz. (A.N. Ok, I want to get something strait. This is set around the time when New Moon took place, so some of the kids are going to be going through the change.) When they both saw me, they stopped short. They looked at each other, grinned, and continued to walk towards us.

"Hey guys." Jacob said.

"Hey Jake." The shorter boy said without looking away from me, a smile on his face. I had to smile. He was just so sure of himself. It was funny. When I did, he winked at me.

"Hey there gorgeous." He said. I was flattered to see Jacob get all huffy over that small comment. I could feel my face turn red, but the boy got the wrong message.

"I'm Quill. Quill Ateara." He said, taking my hand. "You're the Swan girl, right? Charlie's kid?"

"Ya, my name is Bella." I said, pulling my hand away. The taller boy laughed

"Hey Quill, looks like you're not getting any today dude." He said. "I'm Embry by the way." Leah stood there with her arms crossed, tapping her foot

"Come on guys!" she complained. "It's pizza day, and if we're late there'll be nothing left!"

That was enough to get the guys to shut up and run to crowded cafeteria.

"Here's some advice." Leah said, slinging her arm around my shoulder. "If you ever want them to shut up, just mention food." We both laughed, and got in the long line.

** Five Weeks Later **

It has been five weeks since I moved here and it's going pretty good. I have friends, and Charlie and I have been getting along pretty well. Jacob is still unbearably gorgeous. Charlie was wrong about his age though. Instead of fifteen he was actually sixteen. Only a year younger it wouldn't be that weird if we dated. But I'm still shy around him. We make great friends though. He showed me the time of my life after school my first day

"Hey guys," Quill said. "Check out Rowdy." We all turned to look at the terrible principal. There was a man with him, talking and laughing. He looked about 19.

Leah looked nervous.

"I-is that," she began, "S-sa-Sam?"

Embry smiled.

"Why, yes Leah. I do believe it is" he said. "Want me to go get him?" he started walking to the older boy.

Leah grabbed the sleeve of his shirt as he walked by her.

"Do and I'll personally kill you Embry!" she hissed through her teeth. Embry laughed.

"Is he looking at me?" she asked frantically. "Don't look!" she commanded, as I turned around to check.

"I don't like him." Seth said. "He seems like trouble." I guess he just was protective of his little (sort of) sister. I looked at Sam and noticed that there was a very pretty girl hanging on his arm. All I could see was her profile, but I could tell that she was beautiful. She had flawless bronze skin. Her hair was like a long flowing black waterfall. Her eyes were wide, and such a deep chocolate color that they were almost black. She was tall, but petite. She was without a doubt the most beautiful person in the whole world. I suddenly became very self conscious of myself, in the presence of her.

"Whose she?" I asked. Everybody turned to see the inhuman girl.

"Oh I didn't even notice her." Leah said in a sad voice. "That's Emily."

"She's our cousin." Seth chimed in.

"Just don't stare at her face."Jake warned.

"Ya. Sam gets real mad." Quill finished. Why would he get mad? Maybe he got jealous of people constantly staring at her.

Once we all got our lunches we sat down at small table near the door. Leah made sure that we were as far away from the couple as possible.

"Anchovies, yuck!" Embry complained.

"Well I warned you guys." Leah stated. "If you spent less time gabbing, and more time walking to the cafe, then you would have pepperoni."

"You cut in front of me and got the last piece!" he bellowed.

"He, he." She chuckled as she nibbled on the tip of her pizza.

As we were eating, I could see her constantly peeking at Sam over her Italian pie. Something was up with her, and even though I was only here for a few hours, I intended to find out what.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Two Pennies On A Washer**

When the bell rang signaling that lunch was now over, I got up and followed my new friends to the hallway. Leah made sure that we stayed as far away from the Sam guy as possible.

"Come on Leah," Seth said, obviously annoyed. "I hate him just as much as you do, but do you really have to go to these great lengths to ignore the guy?"

"Seth." Jacob warned. I could see Leah's face turning bright red, and I could swear that her whole body was shaking.

"I don't hate him!" she yelled. "And you should know that Seth!" then Seth suddenly got really mad and yelled,

"What am I supposed to know?! All I know is that he hurt you Leah! He hurt you and you've never been the same!" his face was as red as hers and they were both shaking violently.

_Man they have some real anger issues._ I thought to myself. They didn't even say anything that bad to each other. Seth just said something that pissed her off, and they were suddenly both shaking like they were two pennies on top of a dryer.

"Hey guys calm down." I said, and put myself in-between the two twins. I tried to put my hands on their stomachs to push away from each other, but before I could move one finger, Jacob lunged forward and yelled.

"Bella no!" and pulled me away from them by my arm. I got really annoyed with him. Really hot or not, I think that I could make decisions for myself.

"What's your problem?" I asked, and pulled my arm away from his vise-like grasp.

"Just trust me." He assured. "I'll take you to your next class, and we'll talk about it later, ok?"

"Jacob, you can see as plainly as I can that this," I motioned to the two shaking twins who just kept looking at each other with death stares. "is not normal!"

I could see that he was getting annoyed, and he took a deep breath.

"Bella, just trust me."

I ignored him and made my way for the twins.

"Bella!" he yelled again, but I just kept on walking. After I made about three steps, that's when it happened.

**Hey, sorry that it's so short. I just can't think of anything good. Please give me some ideas! I need help! Help me! So anyway I hoped you liked it anyways. Please review and tell your friends about my wonderful story!**

**-lots of luv, anime-vampireluver**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Board Games and Break-ups**

**Sorry it took so long to update. Had major writers block. And I just saw Eclipse yesterday! It was awesome! I changed my name yet again. The idea of this chapter came to me this morning. I hope you like it. I wanted to change something though. When Bella sees Sam and Emily in the lunchroom in the last chapter, she has been going to the school for a few weeks. So if you want to see what changed read the last chapter. Nothing major changed, but if you want to get a better grasp of the story then I would read it. In one of the earlier chapters I said that this story takes place around New Moon, well I take it back. It takes place around Twilight, but in this story **_**all **_**of the wolf pack changes at the same time so everyone that was a wolf in New Moon and Eclipse is a wolf in my story to. I know that was confusing, sorry. Ok, so sorry for the long AN, But I had to get these few things cleared up. So here is the long awaited chapter6! **

***Disclaimer* These characters do not belong to me. They belong to Stephenie Meyer no matter how much I wish they belonged to me.**

_"Jacob, you can see as plainly as I can that this," I motioned to the two shaking twins who just kept looking at each other with death stares. "Is not normal!"_

_I could see that he was getting annoyed, and he took a deep breath._

_"Bella, just trust me."_

_I ignored him and made my way for the twins._

_"Bella!" he yelled again, but I just kept on walking. After I made about three steps, that's when it happened._

Jacob lunged towards me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and flipped me over his shoulder so I was hanging over his back. He began to run from the scene.

"Put me down!" I yelled, and began to bang my fists on his back which made them throb with pain.

"Not until we get away from the school. And for God's sakes Bella, stop hitting me. You'll break your hands." We were just going out the school's main doors when I heard a loud growl coming from down the hall. I looked up to see what it was, but I couldn't see anything because my head was bobbing up and down from Jacob's running. We were outside of the school and were now heading towards the woods.

"Jacob, will you please put me down?"

"Nope" and he continued to run farther away from the school. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever and my stomach was starting to kill me.

"Jake please put me down. My stomach really hurts." I pleaded. He ran for about five more strides and set me on my feet, which gave me a major head rush and I fell into his arms.

"Bella, are you all right?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Ya I'm fine." I said as I balanced myself back on my feet. "Just got a little dizzy." I smiled at him and was appreciating how beautiful he was when the reality, and anger, of what just happened settled in."What do you think you were doing?" I yelled. "You can't just toss me over your shoulder like some caveman and kidnap me from school!" He laughed at that.

"You think _that _was a kidnapping?"

"Shut up!" I snapped. "And what was the deal with Leah and Seth? Why did they act like they were about to kill each other?"

"Bella." Jacob interrupted. "Calm down, it was just…"

"I'll calm down when I'm ready to calm down Jacob Black! I want answers, and I want them now!" I could see that he was shocked. I never yelled like this, but I was annoyed, mad and confused. And I needed to know what was going on.

"Well?" I asked. He rolled on his heels once and looked at me. There was something in his eyes that made want to back away. It was like something that said, _This is my land! You can't question me!_ It lied very dormant and his body language assured me that he wouldn't act on it, but it scared me a little. But I stood my ground because I knew Jacob, and if I asked for answers, he would give them to me.

"Bella," he started. "Leah and Seth have some anger problems." _Ya, like I couldn't see that._ "They tend to act on impulse, and they both have very high blood sugar so when they get mad, they get mad." Well, that explained the shaking, but what was the deal about Sam and Leah?

"What's the deal with Sam and Leah?" I asked. Jacob sighed and sat on a rock next to him and put his head in his hands. I sat on a fallen tree next to his rock and looked at him as he gathered his thoughts. He seemed very reluctant to tell me. He sighed and began to talk.

"When Sam was a senior last year, and Leah was a sophomore," _Senior? I guess I was wrong about Sam's age. He must be like nineteen. "_they were completely in love. A lot of people thought the age difference was inappropriate, but he was only two years older than she was, no big deal. So anyway, they went everywhere together, shopping, movies, you name it. Seth had no problem with it at the time. He was happy that his sister was being taken care of. Everyone thought that they were going to end up getting married once Leah graduated. Then one day Leah and Seth's cousin, Emily, came to visit. Sam took one look at her, and BAM! He fell in love. Next thing you know they were engaged and he left Leah." I was listening intently, with my arms wrapped around my knees. I couldn't believe that anyone could be that cruel. "Leah was a wreck" he continued. "She just sat in her room all summer and cried. The only reason she ever left her house was because her parents were threatening to send her to a shrink. Sam never forgave himself for what he did to her. And neither did Seth. She was never the same after that. She keeps up a happy, carefree attitude, but she hurts inside. All the time. When she's alone she cries. We can hear her in the bathroom crying almost every day. Now whenever she sees Sam and Emily she is reminded that he chose _her_, and she just goes into a total depression and doesn't bother to put up the go-happy act. She just…is there, if you know what I mean. She doesn't talk or eat anything. She just sits there all day, looking out into space. It scares me sometimes." And with that he stood up and began walking deeper into the woods. I was still thinking about everything he just said when I caught up to him.

"Where are we going?" I asked, no longer angry. I wasn't looking for a reason why he took me out of school anymore. In fact I was kind of glad I could spend some time with him.

"My place." He answered. He looked at me and gave me a small smile. "There are some board games that I could totally kick your ass at."

"In your dreams Black." I replied "What do you think we do all day in Arizona when it's to hot to go outside? Sit around and sing campfire songs?" He laughed, and we continued to make our way through the woods with thoughts of board games and heart crushing break ups running through our heads.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Father, May I Make Out With Danger?**

About three hours after we ditched school and went to Jake's house, he had already beat me in four board games, 2 card games, and an peanut butter sandwich eating contest (we were really bored…..and hungry). Billy sat in the living room with us most of the time and watched football on the small black and white TV. Every few minutes, when Jake and I were playing BS, he would look over my shoulder and tell Jacob what cards I had in Quileute. I pretended not to notice, it wasn't my fault that Charlie taught me to speak the language when I was 5 and didn't tell Billy. When the game was over, Billy excused himself and rolled out to take a nap. I was so curious as to why he had to have the wheelchair. I decided that today would be the day I found out

We decided to take a walk on the beach before I went home. The sun wasn't out, but at least it wasn't raining, so the sky was a light gray. The water was calm, and came rolling up the shore in small waves. I wanted to ask Jake about his dad, but I didn't want to make him feel pressured to tell me. I decided that it would be best if I just went out and asked him.

"So what happened to your dad?" I asked quietly. I didn't know if it was something really personal and didn't want to hit a sore subject. He was silent for a few seconds. All that we could hear was the calm waves washing up on the sand. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's not really something I like to talk about." He said quietly, looking at the ground. I instantly felt guilty.

"'I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Why did I think he would tell me _that_?

"Hey, it's ok. You didn't know." We were silent for a while after that. We just kept walking next to each other. The silence was starting to get a little uncomfortable, and Jacob sighed.

"It was five years ago. I was ten, and my dad took me out fishing. We were going to our favorite spot in the middle of the woods, a little pond. It was small but it was filled with trout. So anyway, we were in the middle of the woods when he heard something. He told me to go hide in the bushes, and when I did I heard a sort of hissing noise. Coming from where I was just standing. I tried to see what it was, but the bushes were so thick that I couldn't see anything. I heard my dad yell something about "filthy leaches", and the next thing I hear are two loud cracks, my dad screaming, and then a loud deep growl, like a dog. Then whatever attacked my dad got chased off by the wolf or whatever it was. I ran out of the bushes and saw my dad lying on the ground. His legs were completely out of place. Then Sam came out of nowhere, and carried my dad back to the rez."

We stopped walking and stood in front each other. I looked up at him; his eyes were closed, as if he was playing the memory in his head. His expression made me want to cry, he looked like he was in pain and I have grown very close to Jacob. If he was in pain, I was in pain. The next thing I did I couldn't, and didn't want to, control. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. He let his hands rest on my upper back, and he held me close.

"When we got to the Hospital, the doctor said that he lost the use of his legs. I couldn't imagine my dad in a wheelchair. He was the most active man I knew, he went jogging every day, he mountain biked, he even cliff dived. But all that changed, he changed." I felt his chest rise and fall in labored breaths. Then he broke out into sobs. Most of the time I would find this sight disgraceful, if I didn't know the story, but I knew the story here, and it was a sad one. I even felt a tear fall down my cheek.

"Jacob," I started, trying to breathe evenly, "I am so sorry that happened to you." Another tear. "No son should have to have to go through that." Jacob continued to sob; he fell to his knees, still holding me close, bringing me down with him. I couldn't stand it any longer. I began to cry with Jacob, letting the tears fall freely, not trying to hide them. I don't know what I would do if something like that happened to Charlie, the thought made me cry harder. Jacob pulled me closer, and I wrapped my hands around his neck, and cried into his shoulder.

After a while, our breaths came more easily and we finally stopped crying. But we stayed the way we were; on our knees, his hands wrapped around waist and mine around his neck. My head was lying on his shoulder, and he was stroking my hair.

I looked up at him, and felt something spark inside me. He was, sort of beautiful, I didn't dare say that to him but he was. His eyes were still a little red, and there were still lingering tears falling down his cheeks. He was perfect. I loved him. By the way he was looking at me with his beautiful brown eyes, I could tell that he felt the same way.

"Bella." He whispered, and leaned closer to me. I closed my eyes, and leaned in with him. When our lips brushed, I felt a spark on my mouth. I leaned closer and molded my lips to his. I lifted my hands up to his hair and played with his silky locks. He pulled me tighter against him and I melted into his body. He opened his mouth, and when his tongue ran across my bottom lip, I thought I would die. I opened my mouth, and slid my tongue across his. He let out a moan, and I couldn't explain what that did to my body. I lost all rationality, and propriety, and just let myself get lost in the lust. I took my hands out of his hair, and slid them down his chest to the bottom of his shirt. I slid it up his body, and he raised his arms above his head so I could get it off him. I looked at his perfectly sculpted chest. I ran my hands across his abs and he shivered in pleasure.

"Bella." He moaned. Then he began to unbutton my shirt.

"Jacob." I whispered. He started to kiss my neck. I moaned in pleasure. He began sucking and nipping at it. He was almost through with my buttons when we heard a hooting coming from the parking lot.

"Woo hooo! Looks like Jakey's gonna have some fun tonight!" It was Quill. We both groaned, and I began to button my shirt back up. I hope that whoever else was watching us didn't see my bra. Jacob put his shirt back on and turned to the smiling faces of Quill, Embry and Seth.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

"Well I should ask you the same thing." Embry said. "You know they make bedrooms for this sort of thing." Then he looked at me. "Hey Bella, are those things real?" I could feel my face heating up. So much for them not seeing my bra. He laughed, and Jacob grabbed him by his throat.

"Shut up Embry! Before I rip your head off!" Whoa! Didn't expect Jacob to react like that. He never acted violent.

"Whoa! Man calm down I was joking!" He yelled. I could see fear in his eyes. This just wasn't Jacob. I could see why he was upset about them interrupting us, and Embry's comment, but this wasn't right.

"Jacob let him go!" I yelled and tried to pull him away from Embry.

"Hey Jake, calm down, let him go!" Seth yelled.

"Apologize! Now!" he bellowed. His body began to shake violently, just like Leah and Seth this morning.

"Ok! Bella, I'm sorry! I really am!" He yelled. He was frightened, and so was I. I've never seen Jake like this before.

"It's all right Embry. Now let him go Jake!" I pleaded. Tears began to well in my eyes again. Jacob looked at me, then at Embry. His eyes widened, as if he just noticed what he was doing, then he let go of his neck. Embry fell to the ground gasping, and coughing. Quill helped him up, and they just stood there staring at Jake. I was concerned for Embry, but I was mad at Jake. Why would he do that to his best friend? I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"What's wrong with you?" I yelled at him. "Are you crazy or something? You could have killed him!"He stared at me with a guilty expression. I knew that he would listen to what I had to say, and boy, did I have a lot to say. "You're insane! He was just being an ass! You didn't have to go all Hulk on him, and choke him to death! What's wrong with you?"I had much more to say but something inside me made me shut up. I suddenly felt bad for yelling at him, even though I knew he deserved it. I wasn't mad at him anymore. I was now more concerned why he was shaking like that. I placed my hand on his chest then quickly pulled it away. His skin was burning hot!

"Jacob! What's wrong with you?" I asked in a concerned tone now. But he mistuke it for me still being upset.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I just lost my temper and…."

"I'm not mad at you Jacob! I'm worried! Why are you burning like that?" His eyes widened.

"I- I'm burning?" he asked. He seemed nervous.

"Ya. You started to burn right after you were shaking. Now what's wrong with you?" the tears began to cascade down my face now. He looked at me in shock.

"I- I was shaking?" I nodded.

"Yes Jacob. Now why won't you tell me what's wrong?

"Bella, di-did I hurt you?" he asked then grabbed my shoulders. His hands were burning me and his hold was like a vice.

"No you didn't, hurt me." I said. "Bu-but Jacob, you _are_ hurting me now. Let go of me please!" He released my shoulders and backed away from me. I stepped closer to him, and he backed away again.

"Jacob, please tell me what's wrong!" I pleaded, but he just kept on backing away from me.

"I gotta go." He said, and then broke out into a sprint for the woods.

"Jacob!" I tried to run after him, but he was long gone before I reached the edge of the woods.

"Jacob." I whispered. The tears were falling in bucket loads now. I fell to on my knees and began sobbing into my hands. Seth, Quill and Embry came up behind me. Seth crouched down beside me and pulled me into a hug.

"What's wrong with him?" I sobbed. "And why did he just run away like that?" I started crying harder.

"It's ok Bella." Seth said. He looked to the other two.

"I think it's time to tell her. We all knew this would happen." Quill said.

"But what about the Tribe Elders?" Embry asked. "We aren't supposed to tell anybody out of the blood line." I was getting annoyed with them talking about me like I wasn't here.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, pulling myself out of Seth's arms. "What am I not supposed to know?" I was going to get my answers one way or another. They looked at each other and nodded.

"We have to take her to the council."

**Hope you liked it. Kind of a twist huh? Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey. It's Mrs. Lautner25. Um, so ya. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I have something to say about Chapter 7. While Jacob was telling Bella about how his dad got in a wheelchair, he was **_**pretending **_**not to know what attacked Billy. He knew that it was a vampire, and he also knew that Sam saved him. He just pretended not to know because he would have broken the treaty. Hope that clears some things up for you guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**ATTENTION ALL FANFICTION FANS AND TWI-HEARTS!**

**I am conducting the WORLD WIDE SEARCH to find out which team has more followers, Edward or Jacob. To contribute in this historical event, go to my profile page and click on the poll at the top of the page. We will soon learn the question that has stricken mankind since the beginning of the universe, How many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop? Oops, wrong question. Of course I mean who is better, the werewolf or the vampire? If you truly care, and want to find the truth, contribute in the poll. The world is waiting for the truth.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Listen, I'm really sorry for not updating at all. But I am having major writers block! I know what's going to happen, but I just cant put it into words. I'm sure that you all know what im planning to do, so if you have any ideas, any at all, please help me! I would greatly appreciate it! (Oh! Before I forget, I'm working on a new story. It's called the way it really happened. I'm not going to say what it is about, but I'll tell you that it's a Twilight fic.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 8: The Leeches**

**Hello once again! I am sorry that it took me so long to update. My computer only had a **_**trial**_** of Microsoft Word****cp****. So I just realized that i could use Note Pad! So I hearby dedicate this chapter to the great minds at Microsoft****cp**** for creating this alternate writing tool. So on behalf of myself and all of my loyal fans on fanfiction, thank you Microsoft, thank you.**

After Jacob ran off, Seth carried me to Embry's truck. He sat in the backseat with me them letting me cry on his shoulder, soaking his shirt. We were going to the La Push Meeting House where the Elders met. The whole way there Seth rubbed my back, telling me that everything was going to be all right.

"I still dont know about this." Embry said, keeping his eyes on his road.

"The Elders wont be happy."

"We dont have any other choice." Seth said. "We cant just leave Bella like this." As he said this, Embry slammed on his brakes, jerking us forward.

"What the hell man?" yelled Seth, whos arms tightened around me so that I wouldnt fly through the windsheild.

"Paul." Embery moaned. My head snapped up. I didnt like Paul. He was a jerk and had a bad temper. The other day I saw Seth accidentally bump into him in the hallway, and he almost ripped his throut out. I looked over Embry's arm, and saw him standing there in the middle of the road. He looked furious and he was shaking. What was with these people and shaking?

"Dammit!" Quill said, and got out of the car. Embry followed, slamming the door behind him. Seth stayed in the car with me. I heard yelling, but they were speaking Quillette, and I have only started learning the language and know only the basics.

"Whats going on?" I asked. I started to worry. If Paul almost ripped Seth's throut out for bumping into him, what would he do if Quill and Embry tried to fight him?

"Dont worry about them." Seth said, as if reading my mind. "Paul's just very protective of tribal secrets ,thats all."

"Oh." was all that left my mouth. So I sat there, listening to the fighting boys. I tried to decipher their words. All i could get was "Danger" , "Fire" and "Leeches". Seth must have heard this and not have liked it, because right after it was said, he threw the door open, picked me up and ran angrilly towards the woods. Paul, Quill and Embry were soon following us.

"We have to get Bella outof here!" Seth screamed.

"But where?" That was Quill.

"Jakes place?" Embry.

"No! Their all over the reservstion! All seven of them! I can smell it!" Quill.

"Dammit!" Seth. "We have to get her out of the rez!"

"Why should we worry only about her?" That was Paul. Shocker."She's not the only human!" There was a sudden rush of cold wind, then next thing I know, Seth's warm arms were replaced with ice cold, stone hard ones.

**I know, I know. You all hate me for stopping here. But thats my thing you know? The angering cliff hangers. Im so evil! Mwahahahahahaha! So anyway im sorry for making this chapter so short, but im stuck at this point. I know whats going to happen, but i dont know how to put it into words. Uggggg! I HATE writers block! Oh well. Tell me what you think. Please and thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 9: Cold Arms**

**Ok, so I'm sure that most of you want to kill me for ending chapter eight that way. But you know me, I love 'em cliff hangers. So who can guess what will happen, hmmmmmmm?**

I froze. The cold arms that were holding me were as hard as granite. I didn't know what to do. I suddenly felt terrified, as if my instincts were telling me to jump out of these creatures arms and run for my life. But i couldn't. No matter how much i struggled, how much i pulled, i was not able to get out of its grasp.

"Let her go!" Seth screamed.

"Never!" the creature yelled. That voice. It was as smooth as silk. The voice of an angel. It made me want to look at his face, but my instincts forced my eyes to stay squeezed shut like if mine met his then I would turn to stone.

"Damn Leach!" Seth started to run towards us, but right as he got two feet away, the "Leach" jumped over him effortlessly, as if he were flying. We must have been over10 feet in the air. I squeezed my eyes tighter and tightened my grip around his neck. When we reached the ground, instead of tumbling over his feet like I expected, he landed perfectly graceful without the slightest bit of unbalance.

"I will not allow you to hurt another human!" This time, his angelic voice overpowered my instincts. I looked. He was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. His skin was as pale as snow, and his perfect square jawline would have any male model plotting to murder him. His hair, slightly tousled from the wind, was an impressive bronze color that shined in the streaks of moonlight that shone in between the branches. His eyes were a honey color, almost gold. They were round, almost childlike, but had a deep, thoughtful look to them to prove that he was anything but. I could feel through his shirt that he was toned, and I could picture what the rest of him must have looked like. I was in a trance. I could not stop staring at his perfect face. It was as if everything and everyone else were just wisps of mist in a black haze that surrounded us. There was only me and him. Him and me. Us. It was Embry that snapped me out of the illusion.

"Dammit Bella! Don't look at him!" he screamed. My head snapped to face them. While I was in my deep state of mind, I had failed to notice that more people, six to be exact, had joined us, but they weren't from the reservation. Their pale skin contrasted greatly with the darker, russet color that the Quileute's wore. It was obvious that they were with the angel that was holding me because they were all breathtakingly beautiful, almost to an inhuman point. That, and the fact that they were fighting with my friends. I saw that Seth was struggling with a skinny honey blond one. Quill was fighting with a small pixie like girl; she wasn't going to make it. She was so tiny compared to him. Embry was with a huge, muscly, blacked haired man. I didn't notice who was fighting against Paul, because right then, a loud howl broke out. The cold arms, which I forgot were holding me, became rigid and held me closer.

"Dammit." The man growled. Everyone stopped fighting and look towards the woods, where a huge wolf was descending from it. It had rough, russet colored fur. It was big, Eleven feet tall at the least. He was barreling towards us at lightning speed. I started to freak out.

"Let go of me!" I struggled to get out of his grasp, but it was no use. "It's going to trample us! Now let go of me!" The wolf was only a few feet away, and I braced myself for impact. But nothing happened. Was I dead? I didn't feel anything. But I couldn't be. I still felt the ice cold arms, and a deep growl rumbled from right in front of me. With my heart racing, I opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw was its mouth. The upper lip was lifted in a snarl, the moonlight reflecting of its brilliant white teeth. They contrasted greatly against its russet fur. It had big round, brown eyes. They were set a little higher than its snout, and they bore into mine like lava. They look strangely familiar, and I felt a warmth run through me as I looked at them. They reminded me of, of. I gasped.

"Ja-Jacob?" I released my hand from the man's neck and reached it out, cautiously, to the giant wolfs nuzzle. It touched his nose to my hand, and soon he was resting his head on my entire it. It looked so tiny compared to the huge skull the wolf. My heart soared.

"Jacob! It is you!" I felt a few tears begin to well up in my eyes. I tried to reach my other hand to his head, the man with the cold arms growled and bolted away at lightning speed.

"NO!" I cried. "What are you doing? Take me back there!" But it was of no use.

"JACOB!" I screamed. I knew it wasn't any use. Even if he was following us, we would be too fast for him. But I kept on trying. "JACOB! JACOB! JACOB!" I continued to scream his name until my throat ached with pain. I lost all hope. I knew that he would never catch up to us. So I just fell limp, letting the man with the cold arms take me away from the one and only thing that makes my life worth living.

**Hope that you liked it! I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. But I have been having major writers block, and I'm really busy with school. So please review, and please, please, GIVE ME IDEAS! I have no clue on how I'm going to do the next chapter. I know that this chapter sucks, but if I'm going to do it alone, then the next chapter is going to suck even more. So please, HELP ME!**


End file.
